


流氓04（补）

by lastdance999



Category: pandeep - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastdance999/pseuds/lastdance999





	流氓04（补）

裴珍映一路眉头紧锁，坐在前天和赖冠霖旖旎整夜的车厢中，固然有些难堪。

他却并不关心远在天边的赖冠霖是否故意远程耍流氓，而是不着痕迹注视着钱强映在后视镜中的脸，唯一能确定的是那个人眉目冷清，视线没有错开前方的道路，余光也没有松懈片刻关注着后座人的一举一动。

“你是怕我掏枪么？”裴珍映挑起嘴唇，“你是赖冠霖的心头肉，我以后哪敢动你啊。”

钱强波澜不惊地打了个方向，在金碧辉煌的凌逸大厦门口专属车位停好，还是不承认不否认，回头冲裴珍映微笑：“十爷，到了。”

“哼。”裴珍映鼻子里拧出个气音，不顾心里头那点酸涩，也没再瞥一眼身后跟着的人，趾高气昂地踩着半公分的棕褐色英伦纹皮鞋推开纯金的对开门扶手。

水晶吊灯挑的灯火通明，优雅的酒杯碰撞和热闹喧嚣的寒暄客套很快将孤身一人的裴珍映围了满怀。给赖冠霖下药的秦怜怜也来了，只不过花容憔悴没半点新婚的喜气，副市长难得门前冷落车马稀，裴珍映嘲讽地勾勾唇，这赖冠霖，睚眦必报都不隔天。

“珍映，今天来的倒早。”

身后传来一声低语，大家也都识相地留下句“姜爷好”四散离去，没人再掺和人家主人公兄弟俩叙旧。

裴珍映嗷呜一声不管不顾扑到姜义建怀里，长臂死死挂在高大男人脖上撒娇摇晃：“大哥！你怎么这么长时间都找不到人！想不想我？”

姜义建弯着笑眼揉揉裴珍映的头顶，板脸嗔怪：“想啊，怎么不想？想你是不是又惹事了！我听说了，你和冠霖因为女人闹得不可开交，珍映，你要收敛收敛脾气，不要让外人看笑话。”

这下用脚趾头想也知道怎么回事了，七、十两家大战这几年，从来没明枪，暗箭都少之又少，能让凌逸最说的算、最日理万机的姜爷知道两人嫌隙，还是因为女人，无非就是那次去百洛和赖冠霖做得戏。

外面以讹传讹，裴珍映没有解释的意思，这可是找机会收拾赖冠霖的不二良机啊！眼珠一转瞬间升腾雾气，撅起小嘴几乎能挂油瓶，语气委屈：“那大哥你得给我做主！姓赖的大流氓这两年业发得大了，就知道欺负我！”

“好了你，”姜义建推开人双臂环抱，“哪有管自己兄弟叫流氓的，冠霖什么心性我不了解么？这两年我忙着照顾你二哥，对公事疏漏不少，要不是有小七鞍前马后的，哪有你的年终分红啊！”

“你还夸那个流氓！”裴珍映彻底不乐意了抱住姜义建的肘弯不撒开，“你们怎么都不向着我啊！你们知不知道他对我…他！他对我…”

“他对你怎么啦？”姜义建饶有趣味地伸出食指，戳戳裴珍映吞吞吐吐越说越红的脸蛋，“珍映你欺负冠霖也不是第一次了，现在长大了你不能那么小孩子心性，撇开冠霖这些年为凌逸不辞辛苦任劳任怨，单凭他帮你收拾残局，你也该记挂他的好。”

不出两秒裴珍映便反应过来：“残局？什么残局？”

姜义建揉了揉他头顶那撮呆毛，没回答，裴珍映倒是不达目的不罢休，一直追到二楼姜家密室，看到昏迷不醒的那人，才噤了声。看姜义建熟练地挽起袖子为那张温柔面孔擦拭，换衣，眼眶忽然有点发热，裴珍映忽然害怕了起来。

他怎么想起赖冠霖了。

“志训，珍映来看你了。”

朴志训没有苏醒的痕迹，反倒裴珍映应声回神，巧饰起自己荒唐的心思，耍赖道：“是啊志训哥，大哥把你护得这么严，我都想死你了！快起来吧嗯？”

虽说是转移话题，裴珍映说着说着真情实感眼眶发酸。姜义建委屈地朝朴志训摆摆手说他可没拦着任何人，两人一唱一和把正事散在话后，都当朴志训并没有睡着。

想来朴志训出事足有五年，裴珍映派人出境折腾赖冠霖都是按时按点从不遗忘，却鲜少主动探望这个最知他疼他的哥哥。况且他明知朴志训不会愿意留在凌逸，不会愿意接受姜义建的照料，朴志训丢下二当家的担子出逃本来就是为了一个人…

“志训还在等那个人呢，珍映。”姜义建把毛巾放在温水里拧干，水分被挤出来的痛坠在渐凉的涟漪里缓缓消散，“我之前没想到的，现在我忽然感觉到有些累了。”

裴珍映难得没有接话，脸上没有任何蜷缩和舒展，他是无意识垂着眸子看涟漪淡到融入水底，却仿佛看到有一份感情也淡了，散了，眸子更痛了。

“所以你不要这样，不要让那个人等你太久。”姜义建帮朴志训掖好背角，一如当初的温柔缱绻，依然坐在床边对裴珍映笑得眯起双眼，“偶尔我觉得我比冠霖要幸运，志训虽然在睡，但我能感觉到他知道是我在照顾他，哪怕他并不愿意，但他的心在看我。但冠霖守护的人的确醒着，看得到身边的一切，唯独对冠霖的好视而不见。”

裴珍映神色复杂，还有几分委屈，张了张口还是没说出一个字来。

“比起志训，珍映，我觉得你才是最不像凌逸的人，这不是批评哦，”姜义建双臂环抱，斯文地像个讲历史的老师，“我知道你很努力，也很有野心，但你的聪明被从小到大周围人的保护困住了，这都不怪你…

其实你仔细想一想，三叔四叔连朴家城郊的小赌场都虎视眈眈，怎么会平白无故放过裴家的渔港呢？裴叔这些年看起来是无心经营，但另外九股势力任谁都没有吞下十爷的家产，一个外戚，想做到这样谈何容易啊…

你不会真的以为仰仗袁老爷子的偏颇，十叔就能平安无事？珍映，你还是习惯这种温室下的生活了。你父亲的谋略眼光手段气度都不在诸位叔父之下，而他却至终没有告诉你半句，你知道是什么原因么？

冠霖回来这些年不仅要为自己杀伐，还要替爱人谋划，我常笑他，这种守护太过隐秘了一点…”

姜义建主持大局的声音已经被扬声器扩散在嬉笑鼎沸的一楼大厅，裴珍映失魂落魄穿过二楼的长廊，被姜义建的话抛在空中彻底失重。他自以为被爱的小世界轰然坍塌，他无处容身了，他忽然想像朴志训那样睡去，又有些想见到赖冠霖，他想知道赖冠霖替他杀掉了谁，是谁更得父亲器重，连整个裴家都愿意交托，他想知道赖冠霖这些年怎么扛过来的，他甚至比自己还要小一岁…他为什么要…

他听到楼下的华尔兹，想得到笑脸相迎的每个人，或谄媚，或恐惧，或挑衅，他曾总是舞曲的男主角，可如今他缺席，也没有人寻他。就像睡着的朴志训，除了姜义建，或许还有另一个人，大家都不会再问起，是无关痛痒。

好痛，裴珍映倒吸口凉气才惊觉臂弯处入骨的扭曲，嘴唇被撕咬时还能感受到眼眶重了，如嘴角淌下湿热，他的唇破了很痛，眼睛更酸，他听见那个唯一来寻他的人问他：“为什么要杀我。”

卸了力赖冠霖挂在裴珍映身上，摊开手掌裴珍映觉得目眩，衬衫粘稠处他不敢看了。

“是你杀我，裴珍映。”

***

靠在沙发上的男孩发梢滴水，扁扁嘴应付电话那头二姨的家长里短，电话那头正骂的好巧不巧就是床上躺着昏迷的那个，侧眼装作漫不经心扫视没有关门的卧室，钱强得心应手地推推吊瓶上的滚轮，整理床头柜上刚用到的纱布刀钳等乱七八糟的零碎，裴珍映看不懂那些手术工具，倒是明白上面染的血不是轻伤的量。

“嗯嗯，好，二姨我知道，”裴珍映想挂掉电话，钱强似乎准备出来了，“我会去查的，那一仓库的鱼能值多少钱，别伤了彼此的和气。”

“珍珍呀你不用查啦，人家都说是你和七爷有积怨的呀，”二姨嘟囔着并不打算结束，“珍珍你不要和你爸爸一样窝囊喽，咱们也是有身份的呀，你妈妈就是跟着你没出息的爸爸才一辈子受气早早死掉了呀！”

“二姨我知道了您别说了，”裴珍映看钱强轻轻关上卧房的门，自己耐心全无，捏捏眉头缓了口气，“回头再说吧，仓库的地契我刚才让人送过去了，以后您可以自己做主。”

目的达成裴珍映知道二姨不会再为难，站起身子时还有些发晕，使劲甩甩脑袋扯出个不知道叫做什么的表情，也不问。

钱强眼角闪过一丝抽搐，知道裴珍映无从开口，转瞬主动汇报起赖冠霖的情况：“七爷遭人暗算，中了十七刀，好在没有伤到要害，但有两刀非常危险，如果不是七爷，恐怕撑不到回来。”

缅甸，不是国内，相距千里途径崇山叠嶂，赖冠霖怎么回来的，裴珍映咬着下唇开不了口，钱强恰好解释起来：“七爷去之前打点了一辆军车接应，避开盘查和暗线，虽然做了应急措施，依然没有避免失血过多，他可能需要几天才能醒过来。”

“哦…哦…”裴珍映点点头，似懂非懂有些迷茫地眨眨眼，“那，让他住在我家可以吗，他…他说是…”

“他说是您杀他，这个您可以等他醒来问是怎么回事。”钱强福了福身子要走，“七爷现在处境不妙，赖宅并不安全。”

裴珍映低头搅搅手指，全无平日里盛气凌人，像个做错事的孩子，哦了一声。

“我想您不会害他。”

钱强关门声却很用力，裴珍映吸吸鼻子，手搭在卧室把手上却推不下去。

良久他把指尖搭在沉睡着的眉骨上，裴珍映凝在那棱角分明的脸上出神。他没有看过赖冠霖的睡颜，几年前重逢后他们一直在明争暗斗，他想要撕下赖冠霖自小冷漠骄傲的面具，他猜不透为什么赖冠霖不像其他人一样对他荣宠有加，追捧献媚，这个人总是一副掌控者的模样，哪怕一穷二白，也那副坐拥天下的气势。

裴珍映就不明白赖冠霖凭什么，他是曾因此想要杀掉这个让他不明就里就会惶恐的人，可谁知越怕什么就越来什么，裴珍映后来才渐渐明白，他惶恐的是有朝一日顺了赖冠霖的心，臣服于他，心甘情愿撇开众人拥爱，只被赖冠霖降服。

“你真混蛋，”眼睛酸酸的，从前扁着嘴赖冠霖一定不由分说要对他耍流氓，现在这人睡着了却和孩子一样，眼底带着成年人疲惫的乌青，裴珍映轻抚那里，委屈道，“我都跟你认输了，你居然冤枉我。”

“十爷从不跟别人睡觉，是你非要睡我。”

“你强迫我还不让我骂两句，躺这还说是我害的。”

“我刚想好以后允许你跟我睡了，你非说我要杀你，”趴在赖冠霖没有伤口的左侧小臂上，裴珍映忍不住委屈彻底哭起来，“你从小到大就不尊重我，就欺负我，你真的太他妈混蛋了你！”

“喂，你因为下巴的小伤追杀我快十年，到底谁混蛋啊？…咳…”

这一声差点没给裴珍映吓出尿来，钱强分明说赖冠霖还得昏迷几天，这勾着嘴角笑得花枝乱颤的是谁？这家伙大手还把裴珍映头顶呆毛揉乱，点点他红通通的鼻尖笑他：“哭鼻子？你比小时候更可爱了。”

“你？！”

“我还没原谅你，别得意太早，”赖冠霖起身还很勉强，裴珍映来不及细想话里话外的意思，看到那人不自然地扯起面部肌肉，下意识连忙搭把手让赖冠霖靠在枕头上舒服些，赖冠霖才缓缓舒出口气，淡淡道，“我去缅甸的事情你告诉谁了。”

不是问句，裴珍映半晌怒火中烧：“你说我泄密？”

“我只让钱强告诉了你一个人，”赖冠霖一如往常公事公办时的面无表情，“你是为小渔港的那批货，报复？”

“他妈赖冠霖你干我干的我睡了三天多，醒了我直接就去年会了，跟谁泄密？”裴珍映忍着快要爆发的太阳穴不去拔赖冠霖的吊针，“还有，我就不明白你们说的小渔港的货，到底是什么货？你和我二姨都他妈神了，为那么个小破仓库的鱼天天年年的搞我是不是特别有意思？裴家商场地产那么多东西不争，这么个渔港屁用没有你们到底有完没完？”

“鱼？”

“是啊，鱼，”裴珍映天灵盖冒烟，“我第一次上你家找你就是我二姨念我去找你要说法，虽然我也觉得一仓库鱼不至于，但是这么多年你精明的半个小辫子都没给我留下！我那次也跌份了让你摁着像个女人似的干，那之后你有多得寸进尺我希望你有点数…”

天旋地转间裴珍映被一把扯上床固在赖冠霖身下，顿时想打又不敢，赖冠霖身前的纱布还在渗血，裴珍映的手僵在半拳到赖冠霖心口的位置，眼睛湿漉漉的望着喘息声很清晰的赖冠霖，一下一下轻啄他的下唇，上唇，鼻尖，眉心。

“你干嘛…？”

赖冠霖拉过僵住的小手捂在渗血的心口处，浓烈的眼神要把裴珍映灼伤，他压低声线：“我想看看，你到底怎么想我的。”

怎么想赖冠霖，裴珍映被赖冠霖熟悉又亲密的性器顶到敏感处溢出轻呼，他忘了怎么在委屈中被死死压住射了一发，又如何心疼地推推那人血迹斑驳的上身，变成此时正跪坐在他腰间主动摆腰动作。

“累不累？”赖冠霖也额间冒汗，似是隐忍。

“闭嘴！”

裴珍映才明白之前赖冠霖是有体贴，哪怕就是做爱，当亲力亲为的那一方实际也并不轻松。他有很多想问却问不出口，比如姜大哥说赖冠霖暗自守护所爱的人是不是他，如果是他，赖冠霖怎么会怀疑他，这些年父亲做了多少事是伤害赖冠霖甚至整个凌逸却没有让自己知道的，算了，裴珍映湿重的刘海挡住眼睑，后面努力吞吐赖冠霖的性器已经顾不上其他。

床单扭曲在蜷起的脚趾边，裴珍映难耐地哭叫出声释放在赖冠霖的小腹，感觉到赖冠霖终于舍得交代，才浑身通畅般挂在赖冠霖无伤的那边肩膀上喘息，夹着让他求饶的东西在赖冠霖耳边低语：“冠霖…”

赖冠霖总感觉，这个瞬间他是快乐到想要流泪的。

“别的事我不关心也不清楚，但是你对我的好，我大概知道了。”


End file.
